


Genya, You're a Mighty Fine Bearcat

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Flappers, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: The year is 1923, and Genya wants to become a flapper.





	Genya, You're a Mighty Fine Bearcat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I kinda...forgot. Oopsies, anyways, here you go.

"See you later," Genya yelled outside. She waved and closed the door. 

"What are you wearing," Alina exclaimed, gesturing elaborately to Genya's clothes. 

The redhead was wearing a pair of gold heels that were alarmingly high, a short slinky gold dress, and an elaborate hat. She was holding a cigarette in a long holder. 

Genya shrugged and replied, "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it," exclaimed Alina. "It's so short! And don't you know that smoking is bad for you!"

"Not with cigarettes it's not," Genya said. "Now, cigars, that's the bad one, but cigarettes are totally safe! And I don't think there's one wrong thing about this." 

Alina sputtered and honestly looked like she was about to just collapse from a heart attack. 

She whirled around to face her friend and said, "First this, then you'll be making moonshine, then cursing and owning a speak easy!" 

"I drank a little alcohol today," Genya stated. 

_"What,"_ exclaimed Alina. "That's illegal!" 

"You think I don't know that," the redhead snapped back. "I don't see a problem with it."

"You're gonna get in so much trouble," Alina said. 

"No I'm not! People do it all the time," responded Genya. "Hey, why don't we go ride in my car, and I'll show you a good time." She winked. 

"No," Alina said firmly. 

"Don't be a bluenose," Genya said. She took a drag from her cigarette. 

"Okay," Alina said reluctantly. Genya cheered and dragged her outside. 

They drove all around town, checked out the sights. Genya got quite a few stares and catcalls. She just responded with a wink and sometimes a cigarette draw. 

They got out to walk around for a bit. 

"Well you're a choice bit of calico," a man said as they walked by. 

"And you're a cake eater," Genya replied smoothly, then blew out her cigarette smoke and kept walking. Alina looked like she wanted to die.

"Don't be a cancelled stamp," the redhead said to her friend. 

"I am not a cancelled stamp," Alina exclaimed. 

"Fine then, Mrs. Grundy." 

"I'm just practical," Alina stated. "I'm a proper lady. I don't want to get in trouble or go to jail or something horrible like that!"

"Alina," Genya said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Life's short! We're in our prime years, may as well live it up!"

Alina thought for a moment. She could cut her mousy hair and make it into something more fashionable, drink alcohol, be a fun girl. 

But she wasn't the type to pull it off. She couldn't even wear a bathing suit near the beach, couldn't stand to be near people who smoked, could barely take a compliment. Plus she would probably be throwing her life away for nothing. 

"No thanks," she replied. "You can do whatever, but leave me out of it."

"Alright," Genya said reluctantly. "But don't you wanna go for one last car ride?" She batted her lashes. 

"You bet I do," Alina exclaimed. They ran back to the car, giggling like lunatics. 


End file.
